


Fairy Tale

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [61]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Multiverses, Other, fairyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error helps out a fairy
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fairy Tale

Error liked to think that he knows more than the normal monster when it came to the multiverse- like how there's only one certain monster per multiverse.

Ink was one such monster; unless certain events happened, there was only ever one Ink.

So Error was completely shocked when he came across another Ink, hiding in a universe; and it was clear in that multiverse that it had no ERROR.

The Ink itself was the same size as his dolls, so slightly smaller than a Bitty. It also had six see-through butterflies like wings that pluses with many different colours.

It explains to Error. It was a fairy.

Fairy Ink's multiverse was broken and he fleed to a nearby multiverse with all his universes; the tiny creature then showed Error all his little papers piled over the flooring of the underground of this broken universe it had chosen to escape to.

This was a problem for Error.

There were at least a trillion little universes here, while not in working order just yet if this little fairy would try and unpause one, it would lag his own multiverse.

Error had two choices. Kill the Fairy Ink along with the trillions of universes of Fairyverse, or find a way to help this artist and save a glitch that was far removed from any other glitch he had laid eyes on.

Error felt gross... of course, no one had to know right?

He had found this creature before the artist of his own multiverse- if Ink came now, he could pretend that he was trying to kill it.

So Error asks to see the universes, wanting to discover this what had to lead them to ruin.

And the little moron agrees, a little too easily.

Soon Error was glancing through fairy AU after fairy AU. Until he found the reason.

This multiverse had a bad virus. Trying to explain the need to delete the universe in question was hard, then came the part he had to tell him that all the ones with the virus had to go. They had no cure and the rest could fall victim.

During the many years Error helped the tiny fairy Ink out, the small creature had kept him well fed, watered and rested... no matter how many times he explained that he needs none of these things.

The time came when the fairyverse needed to be restored to its home.

And Error opened a gateway through the Void which leads to the multiverse islands.

Fairy Ink takes his universes back through the gateway with Error helps. This took about a hundred years.

And at last, he restores his multiverse.

Error cheers alongside the little Ink and then told him it had to return, Fairy Ink happily follows him to the Void to bid farewell.

The glitch goes to open the Void and... nothing.

Confused the ERROR tries again and again however it seemed that something was blocking his way.

Turning to Fairy Ink he sees a sweet smile. A sweet knowing smile.

With a powerful burst of magic from Fairy Ink Error fell to his knees with a scream...

Blinking Error crawls through the sea of cloth fabric.

Hearing a voice calling his name he rushes to it.

A hand reaches for him, and he grabs it, letting it pull him out of this strange place.

Blinking Error comes face to face with Ink... who was smiling brightly at him.

"*Are you okay Error?" Ink asks fluttering his wings slightly.

"*i think so?" Error answers with a frown, he gazes back at the thing he just came out from, "what happened?"

"*Your magic went wild!" Ink said with a laugh, he holds tightly onto his hand taking them both into the sky, "You turned big and lost your wings!"

Error frowns at this, he glances over his shoulders to find his wings in place.

"*It's okay! I fixed everything!" Ink tells him as if that explains everything, "We should do our rounds before the head home."

"*ok." Error said flying alongside his friend and co-worker. He gazes around at the universes, there seemed less than he remembered, "did something happen?"

"*You fixed it! Don't worry!" Ink says grinning to him, then goes for a surprise hug, which Error allows.

Error felt a little confused, but that was fine, as long as Ink was by his side he was sure that nothing bad would happen to him.


End file.
